Smurf lemon
by dreamninja
Summary: Its exactly what the title suggests if you don't like don't read.


It had now been a few weeks since Gargamel had been defeated in Paris and Vexy and Hackus were quickly welcomed into the smurf village. Vexy knew most of the guys already liked her and she didn't mind. Little did she know a certain smurf minded all the attention she was getting. Grouchy watched as Hefty flirted with Vexy. Then he came up with a plan to get Vexy alone with him. The annual smurf camp out was in a few days and Grouchy never went because he hates camp outs and Vexy had already declined Papa's invitation for her to go to so they would be the only two smurfs in the village. Grouchy waited till the afternoon they were leaving and slipped some sleeping pills into Vexy's food so she would be out in a few hours. Vexy woke up later that night and realized she was tied to a bedpost and naked in a bed that wasn't hers.

"I'm glad you're finally awake now we can have some fun"Grouchy said.

"Grouchy what are you talking about and why am I tied up"Vexy asked

"I could never get you alone before all those other men constantly flirting with you made me jealous, but now I have you all to myself"Grouchy said licking his lips.

"What are you talking about"Vexy asked trying to remain calm.

"I have been waiting for this night and I must say you look hot"Grouchy said sitting on the bed in front of her.

"If you wanted to talk to me you could have just asked"Vexy said.

"But I don't just want to talk to you I want you"Grouchy said before kissing her roughly on the lips. He prodded her mouth with his tongue requesting entrance but she didn't comply right away so he squeezed one of her breasts making her open her mouth in shock. He kissed her for awhile until her lips were swollen and he turned his attention to her breasts. He squeezed one while he played with the nipple of the other one then switched. When he was doing this he nipped one of her breasts and she let out what he thought was a moan.

"Grouchy stop"she panted trying not to moan again as he brought a hand to rub her slit.

"You want me to stop"Grouchy asked inserting two fingers into her.

"Grouchy"Vexy moaned as the two thick fingers started to thrust into her. He continued to thrust his fingers into her as she writhed around trying to get free. She felt the area in between her legs getting wetter the longer he was down there. She felt something building up in the pit of her stomach and just as she was about to come he pulled all but the tips of his fingers out of her. She whimpered and tried to push his fingers deeper inside her.

"What's the matter do you feel empty now that my fingers aren't inside you"Grouch teased.

"Yes"Vexy panted.

"Well why should I reward you when you have been very naughty"Grouchy asked rubbing her slit teasingly slow with his thumb. She didn't answer she just moaned.

"Give me a reason to continue or I will stop"Grouchy said pulling his hand away from her dripping slit.

"Please.. I"Vexy tried to continue but was unable when he thrusted three fingers into her while rubbing her slit with the remaining finger.

"Please don't stop"Vexy moaned spreading her legs to give him better access to her slit.

He brought his fingers out of her teasingly slow and looked at her as he licked his fingers clean.

"I'm still waiting for you to tell me why I should continue"Grouchy said.

"Please I want you inside of me"Vexy begged.

"As you wish"he said before he took his pants off to reveal his throbbing cock. She stared at it in awe.

"Its so big"Vexy said biting her lip.

"Suck it"Grouchy said positioning it in front of her mouth. Vexy didn't hesitate to take as much of it as she could in her mouth. He grunted as she continued to suck his throbbing member. He grabbed her hair and roughly pulled her so even more of him was inside her mouth before he came sending a load of white liquid into her mouth. She swallowed it all gratefully.

"That was delicious"Vexy said licking the last of it from her lips.

"So what do you want now"Grouchy asked rubbing his member by her entrance.

"Do it"Vexy said struggling to get him inside of her.

"Do what"Grouchy asked inserting the tip of his member into her.

"I-I need to be...punished I have been naughty….I need your big throbbing cock...in my dirty little pussy…..punish me master"Vexy begged trying to speak.

Grouchy didn't say anything he just thrusted his member into her in one quick motion and began to thrust into her like an animal not being able to control himself. Her moans just made him speed up his pace.

"Grouchy i'm gonna-"

"Do it cover my cock in your juices"Grouchy said interrupting her.A few thrusts later and she felt the familiar build up in her stomach.

"Grouchy"she yelled before covering his cock in her cum. He knew he wasn't gonna last much longer either so he started to thrust deeper into let out a growl as he came inside of her and just laid there a few minutes letting his juices seep inside of her. When he finally pulled out she noticed how empty she felt now and whimpered.

"Do you already miss me inside you"Grouchy asked.

"Yes master"Vexy said.

"We can do this again later but I think you need a break first"Grouchy said looking at her pussy that was so full that his juices were now seeping out of it.

"You are mine and only mine"Grouchy said wrapping his arms around her.

"Can you let me free so I can touch you master"Vexy begged.

"I guess"Grouchy said untying her then holding her once again in his arms.


End file.
